


Playing Dress Up

by Lackyducks



Series: This Madness of a City [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dresses, GTA AU, Gen, Lots of Kdin love, Tell me if anything needs tagging, They all wear dresses, pure fluff, pure sweet fluff, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay finds Kdin trying on dresses. It escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of sleeping, I spent three hours writing this. Kdin's miitomo outfits are very inspiring.

“Hey, Kdin?” Lindsay calls, absently pushing open the door to his room. There's a startled shout, a bang, and Lindsay jumps. She looks up from her phone, still standing in the doorway. Kdin's legs are sticking up from beside the bed, and she can just see him raise a hand from under the bundles of fabric. “Kdin, what the fuck?”

“It isn't,” Kdin sits up, the fabric sliding down and Lindsay realises he's only in his underwear, “I was going to say this isn't what it looks like but I don't even know _what_ this looks like.” Lindsay laughs, stepping fully into the room and she offers Kdin a hand that he gratefully takes. Then, she looks at the mess of clothing and raises an eyebrow.

“Are those dresses?” She asks. Kdin stalls, points his hand and opens his mouth. Pauses, closes his mouth again.

“Okay, _look_ ,” He starts.

“I'm looking.” Lindsay nods and Kdin scowls at her. He takes a breath, starts again.

“Yes, they're dresses.” He admits, and Lindsay looks at him. He's shuffling, from foot to foot. He's playing with his hands in front of him. Even his shoulders are hunched, and it's so _unlike_ Kdin that for a moment Lindsay is surprised.

“You realise there's nothing bad about that, right?” She says. Kdin looks back at her from the ground. His eyes are wide, she notes. She wonders if he expected a worse reaction and for a moment feels slightly sick. She reaches down and picks up a dress. It's gorgeous, not something she'd personally wear but she can appreciate a good fucking dress. Pastel pink, with careful golden embroidery around the hems and a puffed out skirt and laced bodice, fuck it's gorgeous. Lolita is the word that comes to mind. She takes a moment to imagine Kdin in one of those outfits and she beams.

“Uh, Linds’? You're kind of-” Kdin is looking at her with concern. She lifts the dress up, startling Kdin again.

“Kdin, you are going to be the prettiest fucking anime girl ever.” She tells him, and for some reason the words seem incredibly sinister. Kdin helps her put the dress on him anyway, raising his arms to fit in the sleeves.

“I mean, it's just dresses and skirts and that kind of stuff.” Kdin pauses as she pulls it all the way down, adjusting the skirt to rest properly on him. “They're really just, nice? To wear?” Lindsay ruffles his hair, grins at him.

“You don't need to justify it. You should’ve told me.” She grins, claps her hands together, “Oh, we should go shopping with Mica. Barbara too, those two are _amazing_ at fashion. You'll look gorgeous. What do you think about make-up? Is that too much or-?” Kdin laughs, feels warmth in his chest. Lindsay's securing the back now, her hands dancing with practiced ease.

“I think you need to chill.” He says, but he's smiling with relief. Lindsay flicks the back of his head, not even looking up from the bow she was tying.

“Rude.” She comments, sarcastically, “After all I've done for you.”

“You made me fall off my bed and declared to take me shopping! You haven't done shit!” Kdin exclaims. There's no malice in his words, only affection that Lindsay copies in her happy laughter. She stands in front of Kdin, eyes him up. He looks stunning. The dress is perfect on his figure, none of the colours clash and his smile only completes the look.

“You are absolutely stunning.” She speaks her earlier thought. Kdin flares up, colour rising to his cheeks as he rocks back onto his heels.

“I mean-”

“Like a fucking angel.”

“Lindsay-”

“A magnificent fucking angel.”

“ _Lindsay._ ” Kdin whines, hands over his face trying to cover the red in his cheeks. “I know I am but you don't need to _say_ it like that.” Lindsay pats him on the cheek, grinning.

“I think you'll find I do.” She tells him. Kdin makes a small noise, hands lifting to also hide his eyes. They pause for a moment. The soft, mid-day, summer sun shines in through the window. The light lifts Kdin's room, adds a shine to everything, especially Kdin himself. It's warm, there's a gentle breeze. Lindsay ponders whether she'd rather be at a beach or a meadow in weather like this. Even so, right now she's just happy here.

“Lindsay?” Kdin lifts his head, speaks her name so _timidly_. Lindsay frowns, takes one of his hands in her's.

“Yeah?” She encourages, gently.

“How are you just, okay with all of this? I don't-” He breaks off, squeezes his eyes shut, “I don't get it.” Lindsay moves, instead circles him with her arms. Kdin's arms move up, clutch at her loose shirt as he feels the telltale tremors of tears in his shoulders.

“Oh, _Kdin_.” She whispers. One of her hands gently rubs his back, lets him let it all out. “Kdin, we'll always encourage you, no matter what. You could decide to become a clown and we'd still support you.” Kdin laughs, a little brokenly but a laugh all the same.

“I don't understand _why_ though? I'm a _guy_ that likes wearing fucking _girl's_ clothes. It's- not _right._ ” Kdin says. He sounds more sure of himself, speaking those words. Lindsay tilts him back, puts her hands on his shoulders and holds him tight. Kdin blinks at her.

“I don't know who told you that but I will personally kill them.” She decides aloud. Then she tucks Kdin back against her. Kdin laughs again, shakes his head.

“You killed those guys already.” He tells her. She smiles, but her brain connects the pieces and it isn't a pretty picture. She furrows her brow.

“Wait, the same guys that-” She cuts herself off, doesn't want to say it. Kdin nods against her. He sighs, feeling more content in her arms to talk about it than ever before.

“They said a lot of not nice things.” He says, “Especially about Val. I guess being an emotionless robot still didn't stop some of it from sinking in.” He's more so thinking out loud at the end of it. Lindsay huffs, holds Kdin tighter against her. He smiles.

“I hope those guys are in hell. They belong there.” She mutters, murderous, “I hope they're in _worse_ than hell.” Kdin pats her back.

“So do I.” He stands back, rubs his eyes clear under his glasses. He jumps when he sees Trevor, stood frozen at the doorway. Lindsay follows Kdin's sight, sees Trevor and raises an eyebrow. Trevor holds a hand up.

“I swear I wasn't listening in I was just concerned.” He says, trying to defend himself. He looks at Kdin, does a double take. Lindsay notices Kdin freeze up and sends a meaningful ‘ _do not fuck this up_ ’ glare Trevor's way. She isn't even sure if Trevor catches it, as he asks, “Do you... happen to have anymore dresses?”

Lindsay grins.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, and they're all lounging in the living room. Trevor trying on dresses had somehow led to an enthusiastic Jeremy. Then a slightly less enthusiastic Matt. And then a Kerry. And along the way, Steffie and Caleb joined in too, contributing dresses of their own.

Now, they're sat, a video game on the tv and one of their tablets playing music from the speakers. It's a relaxed atmosphere, calm and peaceful. Lindsay smiles at the sight, letting her concentration lapse from the increasingly intense match of super smash bros currently occurring. The sun shines brightly in the white room, the light breeze from outside occasionally catches Steffie's hair from where she sits. Matt yells something and laughter ripples across them all.

Trevor is in a sweet cocktail dress, picked out from Lindsay's wardrobe. He's wearing thin black tights, too, matching the black and white stripes on the dress. He seems utterly content, legs hanging off the end of the sofa arm. A discarded pair of high heels are on the ground beside him.

Jeremy is in a maxi dress, an old one from Steffie's wardrobe. It flows whenever he moves, is picked up by the breeze. The golden cross hangs against the floral pattern, pink roses on a black background. The dress is sleeveless and Lindsay, once again, finds herself appreciating Jeremy's arms.

Matt, once he got into the dress, let his unimpressed demeanor slip away. He wears a hoodie dress Lindsay had once bought, and she lent him some black leggings to go under it. The grey material had a big hood, and a bigger pocket at the front. Matt was sat on the floor, cross-legged, and the dress was riding up on his thighs.

Kerry has a neat, plain white dress that buttoned up at the front. Steffie had given him a belt and adjusted the collar, then rearranged the belt to lie on his waist. The first thing Kerry did was send a picture to Miles. He received a picture of Miles back, then blushed and refused to show them anything else.

Steffie has a black party dress on, with neat white trims and a bow on the back. None of them have seen it before, and she admits she hasn't had the confidence to wear it until then. They make sure she knows she looks good in it.

Caleb wears the nurse dress Geoff once bought them as a joke. It's comfortable, custom made to their sizings. It's white, with red accents and a red cross on the chest. Caleb's glad for an opportunity to wear it besides halloween. It's one of their favourite clothing items.

Lindsay grins, shouts an insult at Jeremy as she manages to send him off the stage. He leans forward, raising the controller as he does. The dress ruffles and he doesn't care, calling another remark to Lindsay. Kdin looks around, looks at the sight of them all and smiles warmer than the sun. Well known criminals, sat around, playing nintendo games, all wearing dresses without a care in the world. And, the fact that he is too, makes it so much better. Val was right, as always, when they said none of them would care. They didn't predict everybody else wearing dresses though. He needed to get a picture of them all at some point.

The buzzer rings, Lindsay pauses the game and jumps up to get it. There's a cry of disappointment from them all, midway through the intense fight. She sticks her tongue out on the way past.

When she returns, it's with Jon and Meg. They stand in the hall, mouths open before Jon shakes his head, looks at his suit.

“If someone told me we had a _literal_ dress code, I would have prepared.” He jokes. Jeremy looks up and waves at him.

“Sorry Jon, no dress no entry!” Kerry chirps up. Meg reaches over, puts a hand on Jon's shoulder. Her grin could put the devil himself to shame.

“Don't worry, I will get him the perfect dress.” She announces. Jon raises an eyebrow, looking down at Meg.

“Somehow, I'm worried.” He comments dryly. Meg just pats his back, drags him down the hallway to where she knows Lindsay's room is. They watch him go and smirk to themselves. A little giggle escapes into the air.

Later, Jon returns with his dress, black with a low front, straps crossing at the back but otherwise plain, and neat eyeliner. There's a round of cheers, Meg happily showing him off.

Everything feels perfect, and Kdin smiles.


End file.
